


What Was Lost

by langst101



Series: The Gorgeous Man [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Coran-centric, Corangst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), allura supports her surrogate space dad, coran needs more character development!!!, yes you heard it ladies and gentlemen corangst i'm calling this term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langst101/pseuds/langst101
Summary: Because Coran has a story too.(aka where is my gorgeous man's character development)





	What Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This series and this story are set in S1, around the time before episode 9 when King Alfor’s memory machine gets corrupted.

Coran stroked his moustache idly, letting out a sigh as he leaned back on his chair next to the control panel.

 

It was rest time in the castle - what the paladins considered to be 'night-time' back on Earth.

 

For once, it was a peaceful 'night', a rare occurrence in the castle - no grunting sounds coming from Keith as he slaved away in the training room, no frantic typing coming from Pidge as she wasted away on her keyboard, no quiet sobs coming from a homesick Lance, no anxious pacing from an insomniac Shiro, no midnight snacks being stolen by Hunk.

 

He had also made sure that Allura had turned in early. She had been quite stressed as of late, and needed rest.

 

Coran turned his attention to the vast galaxy of stars that lay ahead.

 

In many ways, he envied Allura to a certain extent. Unlike her, he didn't have the fresh, raw emotions and drive to fight that came from her daily conversations with her father's AI.

 

His thumb brushed over a locket he kept hidden in his pocket.

 

No, all he had were memories of a family long gone, that he was 10,000 years too late to save.

 

His eyes watered at the thought of his wife and son, and he coughed, breaking out of his sentimentality and back into real life.

 

As much as loved quiet nights like this when he could unwind, he missed the chatter that echoed through the castle when the other residents of it were awake, the amusingly chaotic aura that took over when the paladins were happy and at peace.

 

He ran a hand through his hair.

 

Sometimes the paladins reminded him too much of what he had lost.

 

A soft yawn and nearing footsteps tore him out of his reverie.

 

"Coran, what are you still doing up? You should get some rest." Allura's sleepy voice mumbled, lacking its usual authority.

 

A side of her that only he saw, he remarked to himself as he bowed his head and curled in on himself ever so slightly, a watery smile on his face.

 

He felt Allura tense behind him as he involuntarily felt himself let out a soft sob.

 

"Coran...? Is everything alright?" She cupped her hand to the side of his face gently.

 

"You're crying."

 

His eyes widened, and he raised a trembling hand to his face and felt something warm and wet.

 

He didn't even notice.

 

"I-it's nothing princess, ahaha, pardon me-"

 

He quickly stood up, the locket he had been holding in his hand accidentally falling on the floor.

 

Allura's eyes blinked, and a flicker of recognition registered. Her eyes softened with sympathy.

 

He winced.

 

She bent down to pick up the locket, and carefully placed it in his palm, before gingerly wrapping her fingers around his hand, grasping it with care.

 

She stared into his eyes, trying to establish some form of solidarity.

 

He stared back with increasingly blurrier vision. Her facial markings.

 

_Altean. Altean._

 

_Altea._

 

_They're gone._

 

The dam broke, and Coran finally burst out into full on sobbing, clutching at edge of Allura's nightdress sleeve.

 

Allura embraced the older man, holding his head to her chest and caressing his hair, hushing him like she wascomforting a small child.

 

"It's okay. It's going to be okay."

 

She repeated this mantra with a tinge of desperation, as if it was a prayer to some unknown deity that everything would be fine - but it really wasn't.

 

\--------

Later that night, she tucked Coran in before exiting his room, leaving him peacefully snoring with his hand still firmly wrapped around his locket.

 

As the door slid shut, she gave his sleeping figure one last glance.

 

Zarkon would pay.

 


End file.
